A Shortcut Home
by Fangoddess
Summary: Damon Salvatore has been a hunter since he was 16. The road is practically his home and the motels his safehouses.He gets information about his target's whereabouts and he finishes the job. It's as easy as breathing until one text changes his life. Elena is different. Different and damaged in every way a high school girl shouldn't be. What happens when their paths collide?
1. Kill Her, Kill Her Not

** Hello guys! I have been having this idea for a while and now that I've completed my first fan- fiction, I thought why not write another. So like I've mentioned in the summary, Damon is a hunter. I hope most of you know what kind of a hunter I mean here and he's obviously human. Elena on the other hand, is different. Not only is she awkward and insecure but she's in literal senses different. In this fan- fiction, Elena's mother Isobel conceived her when she was sixteen. She was a single parent until she met Alaric in college. They adopted Jeremy right before she died of a stroke. It may seem a bit confusing but it'll turn out unambiguous as it goes. Hope you like it. Cheers! :)**

* * *

_ Once upon another time  
Somebody's hands who felt like mine.  
Turned the key and took a drive.  
Was free_

The high way curved, the sun sank low  
Buckley on the radio  
The cigarette was burning slow  
So breathe

Just yellow lines, and tire marks  
And sun kissed skin and handle bars.  
And where I stood was where I was  
To be.

No enemies to call my own  
No porch light on to pull me home  
And where I was is beautiful because, I was free.

Once upon another time  
Before I knew which life was mine,  
Before I left the child behind me.

I saw myself in summer nights  
And stars lit up like candlelight.  
I make my wish but mostly I believed  
In yellow lines and tire marks  
Sun kissed skin and handle bars  
And where I stood was where I was, to be.

_ - Once Upon Another Time, Sara Bareilles_

* * *

Leaning over the top of his black '86 Taurus, Damon sipped a can of root bear and scanned the wired teenagers half a street away. The kids were pooling out of the local high school. 'Mystic Falls High' the school board read in bright red, 'Home of the Timberwolves'. Wolves? Damon almost spluttered on his bear at the irony. Is this what high schools looked like?

He caught a bunch of cheerleaders checking him out. They looked like the kind of perky girls who cruised up and down the shopping strips he had passed just outside of town on weekends, getting drunk. Just a few feet away were the jocks in their Timberwolves jackets. And then on the pavement stood a scrawny group of nerds, looking like there was nothing possibly worst in the world than getting bullied by the popular kids.

The sight amused and annoyed him in equal measure. Damon had never been to high school or college for that matter. It seemed like another planet. A silly, ignorant planet of oblivion. His world was different. His world was aware of the war that was on. These kids looked old enough to join the battle, if they only knew.

Tsk tsk tsk, so much wasted potential, he thought, as he took a deep breath to awaken his senses. Without taking his eyes off the school entrance, Damon held on to his focus which was now extended in and around the building.

"Jeremy!" a distinct voice claimed his attention though he couldn't sight its source. "Jeremy, hey! Is that," the voice got muffled, "Are you on drugs?"

Great, so there was a stoner club too. High school was getting peachier by the second. Damon took a full gulp of what was left of his bear and tossed the can in the waste as he got into his car and stepped on the gas. He was probably misinformed that there was a job there. Nothing seemed in the slightest bit strange. Of course, the place was a mess but not the sort of mess _he_ usually cleaned up.

* * *

"Pass on the pepper, Jeremy," Alaric said casually.

Hello? Had she not mentioned to him about a certain problem that demanded pressing attention? Elena cleared her throat a bit too obviously as she shoved the pepper cellar toward him.

Alaric smiled at her in a relaxed, 'isn't the casserole delicious? Yes, I made it myself' way. Perfect! Let's pretend like we don't have a crisis! Elena was surprised he was even home considering he spent most of the nights at Meredith's. May be she had a night shift.

Elena huffed as she caught a glimpse of Jeremy stuffing the food into his mouth and munching away to glory. Since when did he give a damn about family night? Isn't he supposed to be sulking away with his stoner friends in- wherever they sulked away?

"You don't look good," Jeremy commented with his mouth full, "Running a fever or something?"

Elena narrowed her eyes at him. What was the matter with him? "I'm good, thanks."

"You haven't eaten much," he gestured to her plate of untouched casserole.

"No appetite," Elena added after a long pause, "May I be excused?"

"Are you feeling well?" Alaric asked, concerned.

How about I get an appointment with Meredith? I'm sure she'll let you know if I am, Elena remembered the beyond embarrassing incident that she dared to think about. The pregnancy scare she had had a few weeks ago- the end of her phlegmatic, numskulled, blockheaded boyfriend, Loser John as she knew it.

"I'm fine, goodnight," she carried her plate to the sink, dumped the casserole in the trash can, washed and dried it and trudged up the stairs to her room.

* * *

Damon's phone beeped in his jeans pocket, announcing a text. He slowed down the car as he pulled out his phone and flipped it open.

**Location confirmed. 19/04 Floyd St Mystic Falls.**

"Damn it," Damon cursed. He had just taken the curve off town, very much convinced that it had no supernatural influence whatsoever. Fine, it wouldn't hurt to be thorough, he pacified himself as he took a u- turn and zoomed back into civilization.

The GPS directed him to a stretch of similar houses. Damon passed an early morning jogger but apart from that, the street was dead silent. The digital on the dashboard showed 4 13 AM. A few seconds later, he spotted 19/04 and his guard dropped impulsively, searching for any sign of _them._

Alright, he breathed deeply taking in every detail about the house. Front door, back door, fairy lights on the porch, two balconies with creepers. This one had an abnormal and what he considered 'cheesy' taste, he regarded, loading his rifle with a hail of bullets laced with angelica, caraway and a handful of other herbs Damon never cared to memorize.

He parked the sedan two doors down. The house looked pretty neat apart from the closet under the stairs which looked like it bred destructive virus.

The room downstairs was occupied by a man- human definitely based on his blue- ish white aura. The wooden stairs creaked under pressure as Damon carefully tip- toed up. He came to an abrupt stop when he reached a foyer bearing two parallel rooms but he didn't have to check to know which one to enter.

The power was so intense and exposed that it stunned him. _They _normally knew how to keep _themselves_ hidden. What kind of a reckless amateur could this be? Either he or she was some come- what- may kind of a badass or really, really stupid.

He pressed down the knob and pushed the door open, making no noise as he stepped into a fairly decent room with beige wallpaper and walnut cabinets. His eyebrows flew up as he found the source of all the unbound power.

Curled up on the bed, buried under a quilt was a girl. Rightly in her teens to be exact. She had one arm over her head, partly concealed by long thick chestnut brown hair that spilled across her pillow.

He stood in the doorway, watching the rhythmic rises and falls of her chest. Sure that she was fast asleep, he moved closer and focused on her aura. Seconds passed as he fixed his center on the girl. He cursed under his breath, breaking out of his trance. What on earth was this?

Her aura was shattered blue with black lashings through it- nothing he had ever seen before. It frankly looked quite terrifying. The unknown was always terrifying. At least to Damon it was, considering that he knew much more than an average twenty four year old did.

This was just brutal. A human aura infiltrated by _them_? How could this be possible? Humans never managed to retain their auras once possessed by one of _them_. _Their_ aura would just be black. Endless, piercing black.

Damon found himself staring hungrily at her slightly parted lips. They were almost impossible to resist. Even in sleep they were the color of rose petals, slightly moist, and parted that way.

He frowned and elevated his guard. How could he be so pathetic? She was one of _them _for crying out loud! Well, not entirely but whatever she was, her aura mingled with _theirs_ and he was the one assigned to kill her, which meant that he was entitled to pitch her sorry- behind back to hell, but he couldn't.

Not until he was absolutely positive that she wasn't innocent. She was one of them. A living, breathing, pooping 'one of them', with her own body. He couldn't decide whether to be terrified or intrigued by his little discovery.


	2. Little Runaway Girl

** Hey guys! To answer your questions about what Elena is, you'll have to wait for the upcoming chapters because I'm convinced that this one is just as mysterious as the previous one was. The story is rated M for possible smut in the chapters to come. Hope you like it. Cheers! :) **

* * *

The girl murmured in her sleep and suddenly turned over. Damon jumped back into the shadows, noiselessly slipping into the half open balcony. From where he stood, he could see the old fashioned clock in the girl's room point at five. Damn, how long had he been there?

The ground seemed to be fairly close as he balanced himself on the railing and just when he was about to jump, his heart skipped a beat.

The girl was sitting up, her body slightly supported by her elbow and her lashes that looked like thick inky crescents fluttered open to unveil liquid brown eyes. Damon felt a strange pull as he looked into the gloom in those eerily mesmerizing eyes.

She just stared at him impassively. Damon waited for her to panic or scream or do the opposite, but instead, the girl stood up, walked flawlessly to her desk, where her mobile lay charging, and picked it up. She must have turned it on for a video recording for she opened her mouth and began to gesture and speak.

It was terrifying. No, that was the understatement of the year. The sounds that came out of her mouth were high- pitched and backward. It was like watching a horror movie, sans the horrible costumes and the chilling background music. Damon was two hundred percent sure that it was impossible for any human to talk like that on purpose. Hell, he doubted even _they _could.

More of this and he was going to screw in the silencer and pull off the trigger. He was beginning to catch some words. Phrases even and none of them were pleasant. There was a wail followed by some mumbling and that was when a man ran into the room. Damon quickly hid behind the flowing white curtains that draped the French windows in the balcony.

"Elena!" the man hissed, "Elena, wake up!"

The girl- Elena?- turned her head and peered blearily at the man. Yawning, she shoved her hair from her face and placed her mobile back on her desk.

"Elena, are you- are you awake?" the man stuttered. Damon noticed that the man looked older than him. Not old enough to be her father, still. Stepfather, perhaps?

"Yes, why?" the girl- Elena- asked confused.

"Because you were sleep walking. And talking," the man sounded confused himself, "Sleep walking and talking."

"I did _what_?" Elena squeaked.

"Hush!" the man whispered, "Don't wake Jeremy. Get dressed," he gestured to her less than skimpy camisole and her short shorts, "We'll talk over breakfast."

Elena almost rolled her eyes and rethought it. Probably not a good idea, she nodded.

As soon as the man left, Elena grabbed a hair tie to pile her hair up in a messy bun. Damon just gazed at her, taking in her long legs, her wide, hurt eyes and pouty lips. God, she was beautiful. Damon shook away the thought, annoyed with himself.

When the girl finally disappeared into the bathroom, Damon walked to her desk, picked up her phone and headed quickly to the balcony, pausing before he elegantly landed on the patch of grass in the front yard.

* * *

For the second day in a row, Elena was going home from school right after the last bell, miserable. Breakfast hadn't been pleasant. The sleep talking had been going on for a while according to Alaric and she apparently needed help.

She had no lucid memory of it whatsoever but she was starting to believe him, not because he had sounded convincing but because she could feel it. She could feel that something was coming. For her. She had felt the haunting presence of something in her room that morning and she could feel it now.

By the time Elena reached her car, her eyes were starting to burn from the unshed tears. The road was rather empty as she drove past the local shrink Mrs. Forbes' house wondering if she should schedule an appointment. It wasn't the first time the thought had crossed her mind.

In fact that was all she had wondered since the day her friend Bonnie Bennett had gone missing two years ago. It had been scandalous. Initially, the town had been very supportive, visiting the Bennetts' every other day, dropping off chili and steak, but as the sheriff's department started running out of leads, the visits started getting lesser and lesser frequent until one day no one seemed to care anymore, shortly after which the family had moved to Ireland.

While the rest of the town seemed to have moved on from Bonnie's disappearance, Elena hadn't. She still couldn't glance at Bonnie's house without wanting to bawl her eyes out and when it rained, she would just sit by the window thinking about the tiny water boats Bonnie used to make when they were kids.

She'd spent the last two lonely years in Mystic Falls yearning for another friend like Bonnie, but that wasn't going to happen. She was practically like her sister and just as flawed and weird as she was. Elena tried to keep the memories at bay as she neared her street.

The first thing she saw when she pulled up to her house was an old black sedan parked just a few houses down. She knew every car in the street and she was certain that she had never seen this one before. Visiting, perhaps? Alaric and Jeremy weren't home yet and her world finally made sense again and honestly, she needed to be alone right now.

The moment Elena stepped into her room, she felt an unnatural breeze brush her face. She instinctively ran to her window and tried to wrench it down with more force than necessary but it didn't budge. That was when she first noticed the weather. The day had started out cloudy and chilly, but now there was a black mist outside her window, as if like the fumes breathed out from a great dragon.

Elena stiffened. Something was out there. Something… bad.

Elena tugged at the window again but she couldn't do it. The clouds in the sky seemed mad and the wind was getting stronger, moaning through the wildly swaying trees.

And there was something else. Something that came not just from the wind, but from the air itself or the space around. A feeling of might- of menace of some unimaginable force. It was harvesting power, drawing nearer, closing in.

"What the hell?" Elena whispered. She couldn't see it but she could feel it like some enormous shape ghosting over her. She could feel the intense ferocity and that was when she made a run for it.

She ran to her car as the force stooped and lunged at her. She didn't care that she hadn't locked after her. Her hands groped for the door handle, and she fumbled frantically with the car keys. The wind was loud, tearing at her hair.

Rain sprayed into her eyes, blinding her, but then the key turned and she jerked the door open. She slammed the door shut and pressed the lock. Then she bent across the seat to check the locks on the other side.

The wind roared outside the car, rocking it incessantly.

"Oh god!" she cried.

She held on to her seat to keep from falling over and wiped the fog off the windshield. Then she saw something. The rear window was clouding up, but she could make out a shape through it.

It looked like a man. The figure was hazy but she could see that he was wearing a black leather jacket and he was gesturing her to get out of the car.

Her heart started racing as she racked her brain whether to do as told or not. Or not! Her mind was barking orders at her. Key in ignition! Get the hell out of here! Go go go! But she chose to ignore the voices in her head as she released the lock cautiously. It was not like she could drive though the rain anyway. She'd probably get herself killed.

The man didn't wait for her to open the door. He grabbed her tight and hauled her out.

A feeble scream escaped her as she realized that he was dragging her to his car- the black sedan. Oh no! She couldn't even manage to see his face in the slashing rain.

He opened his car and nudged her in but she resisted. There was no way she was getting inside a stranger's car.

"Get the fuck in!" he yelled.

"No!" Elena shoved at him, "Who the hell are you?" Elena yelled back.

"The guy who's trying to save your ass!" the man sounded furious.

Save her? From what exactly?

"Get in, Elena," he said annoyed, "Or help me god, I'll make you!"

Elena froze at that. He knew her name. He knew that something was after her. Good enough, Elena decided as she got into the car and shut the door. Just then a howl so deep, it rose goose bumps in her skin, rocked the car like it was a toy.

The man moved with impeccable speed and before she knew it, the car was speeding out of the street and into the Old Church road.

Elena finally turned to look at him, feeling bizarrely safe, considering he was a complete stranger. He was driving expertly through the rain, his eyes checking the rear- view mirror every few seconds.

His dark hair was dripping wet and that's when she noticed that she was soaked too. Perfect.


	3. Hybrid Theory

** Hey guys! So I know that the previous chapter might've been a bit confusing but I'm certain that this one will answer a few of your questions. Hope you like it. Cheers!**

* * *

Neither of them said a word to each other. In fact, the man hadn't even bothered to look at her. His eyes were fixed on the road and his body taut like a petrified cat's. Elena was so bamboozled that she didn't know where to start. She noticed him visibly relax as he pulled up to a gas station.

Elena leaned against the window and stared aimlessly at the stifling interior of the car. She was still in a state of shock and she was having a hard time snapping out of it. Her head was buzzing with so many questions, it was starting to hurt.

"The gasoline masks your stench," the man grumbled as he settled behind the wheel, throwing a revolted glimpse her way.

"Excuse me?" Elena scrutinized him from head to toe. Stench?

"So, what's the deal with you?" he asked her, meeting her eyes for the first time. His blue wide- eyed gaze seemed boundless, it reminded Elena of a sea during storm.

"Sorry?"

"Let's skip the part where you pretend like you don't know what I'm talking about," the man snapped.

"Well, I don't" Elena shook her head bewildered, "Look, whoever you are, thanks for saving me but I really want to go back home."

The man looked at her like she had lost it, "_They'll_ kill you," he said confidently.

"Who are _they_?" Elena squeaked. So she was right. Something wanted to kill her.

"Wow," he scoffed, "So you have no idea what you are. That's just terrific."

Elena sighed, "Can you please explain what just happened?" she looked earnest.

The man stared at her suspiciously for a few seconds and then he started mumbling something unintelligible that she couldn't catch. It sounded like Italian.

Elena screamed so loud the windshield might've cracked, "Argh! Please!" she cried gasping and squirming. She had never experienced such excruciating pain before. It couldn't be weighed against any other sensation. None of the man's words made any sense to her.

"You're not possessed, are you?" the man asked amused.

"Possessed! Are you crazy?" she blinked through her tears, "What kind of a sick freak are you?" Elena reached for the door but he caught her wrist and pinned it to her lap.

"You can't go back there," he growled, "_They'll_ be waiting for you and it's just a matter of time before _they_ locate us."

Everything that came out of the man's mouth sounded like a load of gibberish to her. "Who are _they_?" she sobbed.

The man shifted in his seat, "Travelers," he whispered under his breath almost inaudibly.

"Travelers?" Elena continued to sob hysterically.

"Don't say it!" the man warned, "Don't even think it."

Elena nodded, "But why are _they_ after me?" she sniffled.

"That's what I'd like to know," the man seemed to be lost in thought.

"And who are _you_?"

"Damon Salvatore," he said indifferently, "And what are you? I mean half human- half trav- you know what."

"Half what?" Elena asked alarmed.

"That's why _they're_ after you. _They_ must be just as clueless as _we_ are," the man continued to ponder, ignoring her panic attack.

"Who are _we_?" Elena felt brain- dead. All she wanted was to get home, bear away the appalling day with her Sleep Lavender bath crystals and never go anywhere without mace again. She didn't care who was after her or who wanted her dead. If she heard anymore of this nonsense, she was going to crack.

"It's like explaining rocket sciences to a five year old," the man sighed, "I need to get you to the head quarters. Klaus will know what to do with you," he started the engine.

"No no no look, Damon is it?" Elena wanted to shake him, literally, "I'm not going anywhere with you, leave alone to meet another freak! I have a family to get back to and I can't just up and leave!" she paused to breathe, "And if whatever you're saying is true and quote they unquote are waiting for me in my house, I have all the more reason to go back."

"If you consider yourself suicidal," the man stated as he took the turn- off for the highway.

"Why do you care?" Elena asked annoyed, "I want to go home."

"You want to go to hell? I can send you there."

"What? I want to go home! Back t-to Mystic Falls!" Elena stuttered.

"What makes you think that I give a rat's ass about what you want?"

"Stop the damn car! Now!"

"Look, you underestimate me. I could've killed you the moment I set foot in town."

Elena's eyes popped out of her head. "Kill? Wh- ?"

"So, stop talking."

"But-"

"Here, let me make it easy for you and draw you a picture of the consequences otherwise," he beamed as he pulled up his side of the window. "Exorcizamus te, omnis spiritus, omnis satanic potestas, omnis incursion infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis-"

Elena's distressed cry shook the car, "Alright! Oh alright!" she cried, writhing in agony.

"Do we understand each other?" he asked turning on the stereo. It picked up from 'Beneath the waves'. Demons and wizards- how appropriate, she groaned.

Elena nodded and shifted her attention to the passing wilderness. Oh look, there's a good- looking tree. Hello tree, she mused, blocking the man out- or was he even one? Stop, she expunged her inner voice, just find another tree.

* * *

Damon kept shifting and squirming in his seat- his captive's company was making him anxious. He caught a glance of her, ardently staring out of her side of the window. Her aura was emanating fright and uncertainty.

Exorcism hadn't worked on her and the only rational explanation he could evoke was that she wasn't possessed. She was some kind of a weird half- breed or something. May be the bullets won't work on her either, he deliberated as he parked at a rest stop.

"What's your size?" Damon asked her casually.

Elena stiffened as she turned to face him, "Did you just-?"

"Don't you want clean clothes?" Damon gave her a once- over.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I do and also, my bladder is about to burst and did I forget to mention that I have to warn my brother to stay at his friend's?" she snapped.

"Here," Damon pulled out his wallet and held it out to her, "And," he dug through his jacket and produced what looked like her phone, "Call him. I'm sure they're not after him though. They're after you."

Elena's eyes widened, "Do I even want to know how you have my phone?"

"Probably not," Elena thought she saw him smirk as he got out of the car.

She spent an unashamed half hour in the women's room, doing her best to wash her face with paper towels and cold water, brushing her hair, and changing into new jeans and a fresh sleeveless, white eyelet lace top. She felt this bizarre need to look good.

When she got to the car, Damon wasn't around. She dialed Jeremy's number and directly got transferred to voicemail. She left him a vague, cryptic message hoping he wouldn't think it was a prank. She didn't have to worry about him passing up a chance to stay out.

"What about the other one? Your step father?" Damon made her jump.

"Excuse me?" Elena was starting to freak out a little bit. How did he know everything about her?

Damon shrugged coldly, tossing her a brown paper bag containing donuts. Elena clutched it gratefully, craving the sugar.

"He's staying with his fiancé," she frowned.

She didn't like her step- step- mom to be? Damon was starting to notice insignificant thinks about her. How she tied her hair up every ten minutes, the way her eyes glittered catching bounces of the highway lights, the way her top complimented her tan.

He wasn't supposed to be feeling like this. She was a god knows what and he knew that she had figured out that he was a jerk. She had stopped trying to speak to him or even look at him and that was good. That was good, right?

They stopped at some nameless town for dinner before Damon suggested that they crash for the night.

She called dibs on the shower as soon as they stepped inside their motel room. It was like she didn't even notice his discomfort in sharing a room.

When Elena finally emerged from her shower, Damon's eyes locked with hers and the tension in the room built until her legs felt like they were going to give away.

Damon turned away, cursing. He was alone with Elena, in the middle of the wilderness, with towns few and far between. They were utterly alone with him helplessly wanting from Elena what every boy she'd ever encountered had wanted, he was sure.

He had never thought about a girl this way. Hunters normally had lives outside their job but Damon hadn't cared enough to have one. He didn't think he was capable of it after what had happened to his parents but Elena's aura was advertising the unique life-force in her and Damon felt involuntarily drawn to it.

To all appearances, he was perfectly in control, cold and indifferent, distant and disinterested but the truth was that he was losing his mind. How could he feel this way about _her_ after what _they _had done to his family?

He cleared his throat, "I think I'll just crash in the car."

Elena looked hurt. There were two beds in the room but obviously she understood why he wouldn't want to sleep anywhere near her.

"Lock the door," Damon couldn't meet her gaze as he picked up his jacket and left.

She flopped down on the bed and let her tears flow. She was stuck in the middle of nowhere with a man who thought that she was some kind of a demon. If what he had said was true and she was one of _them_, why did _they_ want to kill her? If _they _could control the weather the way they had, how powerful were _they_ really? How could she be a half human- half traveler? Had the stroke taken her mother before she could decide when Elena was old enough to hear about her father?


	4. Super Powers

**Hello guys! Thank you very much for the follows and reviews. Means a lot :) Here's chapter 4. Hope you like it. Cheers!**

* * *

Damon's POV

The next morning, I managed to stay annoyed with Elena. This was difficult, as she was a perfect traveling companion. She didn't chatter, didn't try to hum Metallica or thank the lord, sing along with the radio, didn't chew gum or smoke, didn't backseat drive, didn't need too many rest stops.

Elena wasn't too calm or too lively. She was just right. But I was resolute to be upset and I was strong-willed enough to choose my mood and stick to it, appropriate or not.

I ignored all of her attempts at conversation, and eventually she gave up trying. I kept my mind pinned to the dozens of boys whom this girl beside me must have bedded and it somehow helped me keep up the façade.

The sky over the car darkened and the wind ripped, carrying summer leaves past our path. Drops of rain dotted the windshield, and then came the flash of lightning and the echoing sound of thunder.

Elena jumped slightly, involuntarily, every time the thunder let loose. Not very evil for what she was, was she? I watched her with satisfaction.

"Would you please tell me where we're going?" she asked hopefully.

She wasn't going to give up. She could hate me all she wanted for this, I breathed and muttered an incantation.

"What are you doing?" she screamed in pain, clutching her arms around her waist.

"Exorcism," I smirked. This should keep her quiet for a while.

"I am not possessed!" she coughed.

"I know," I wiped the fog off the windshield.

"Then why do you keep doing it?"

The clouds had let loose by then and the rain was coming down in bucketfuls.

"It's just fun," I winked as I swung into a flooding driveway and stopped the car. It was a diner with a blurry, Half- dead electric sign that read Harold's. Must do for now.

I pretended like I didn't notice Elena giving me a dirty look when I all but hauled her into the diner through the pouring rain.

The interior was dully lit, dusty and familiar as a rush of warm air pleasingly caressed my face. A million other restaurants I've been to came into view as I slid into a booth. Elena sat across me sulking like I had just dragged her through a sewer.

"I've been driving all day. I can't in that weather," I wondered why I felt the urge to explain myself.

She just shrugged and looked away.

"You ready to order?" a blonde waitress set down two glasses of water.

"Sure, sweetheart," I smiled, "Coffee, black for me."

"Yes," the waitress breathed nervously as she scribbled in her notepad. I looked at Elena to see if she was ordering but she just continued to stare at the waitress like she was from another planet.

I narrowed my eyes at her, "Are you ordering?"

"Nothing for me," she blinked, "Would you mind if I borrowed your pen for a moment?"

"Not at all," the waitress grinned, handing her the pen and moving to another booth.

Elena grabbed a tissue from the stand and started scribbling frantically.

"What?" I snapped as she shoved the tissue at me.

She looked at me pleadingly and I decided to cut her some slack. She had scrawled, **The waitress is not human!**

What? I gaped at her. She was shivering like she had seen a ghost.

I blocked out the soft country music that was playing in the diner and focused on the auras around me. There it was- Elena's exotic power force. It wasn't going to be easy detecting _their _auras around her. I centered my senses on the waitress, "Damn," I bit out. Demon. How did I miss it?

I felt the pistol through my jacket as I found another aura just as powerful as the waitress'. Holy shit, this place was like Demonville.

Elena was checking the booths, trying to be extremely inconspicuous.

_Hate to break it to you, honey, but we're about to end up as ghostbait._ The door was too far away from where we were seated.

The booth parallel to us was occupied by a scrawny middle aged man and his wife. Both humans, I noted. Across the floor sat a woman who looked relaxed, with her over- charged son. A read haired girl was leaving the diner when a buff looking man with sandy blonde hair stopped her.

"Not so fast, love," the man caught the girl's wrist, "Stay for dessert."

The girl struggled to get free, as she looked around anxiously.

My mind stepped on over drive. The only sane way to get out alive was to exorcise them- no, that was not an option. It would hurt _her_. I grabbed the butter knife from the table and yanked Elena to her feet. Turning her around, I thrust the blade to her throat. She went rigid against me. "Sorry," I whispered.

From the corner of my eye, I could see the middle aged man sitting parallel to us splutter on his coffee.

"Let her go," I hissed.

"Haley, you let a hunter in?" the man groaned.

"I was going to poison his coffee," the blonde waitress whined, "Got us in a mess 'coz you can't keep it in your pants."

"Let her go" I repeated louder this time, "Or I waste her."

Elena let out a feeble gasp as the blade scraped her skin.

"And we're supposed to care because?" the man dragged lazily.

"Bert, it's the hybrid," the waitress snarled, "He's got the hybrid."

The man loosened his grip on the girl's wrist, his eyes widening. The girl scuttled out without looking back.

"So this is the hybrid everyone's been talking about," the man- Bert, gave Elena a once- over which strangely made me feel fiercely protective of her- ironic considering I was the one threatening to rip her throat out. "I've heard a lot about you. And your father."

"Please," the waitress whispered shakily, "We do not want anything to do with her."

I pulled out my pistol and signaled the middle aged couple to get out. They didn't need the gesture as much as the woman and her son. She looked more annoyed than scared. Working mom, perhaps. Probably caught her on her day off.

Once the diner was clear, I pointed the gun at the man, "Who are you wearing?"

The man smirked defiantly, "You hunters don't scare me."

"What about _them _on your tail? Does that sound scary enough?"

"Bert, let them go," the woman hissed.

"You're not going to kill her," Bert started to advance, "Something tells me you don't want _them _on _your_ tail either."

I took a deep breath. Exorcism was the only option I had left. Elena already hated me so here goes nothing, "Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas-" I paused as Elena winced, "Omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica-" she shuddered. Damn it. What was wrong with me?

Haley was on the ground, clutching her torso and Bert was coughing up black smoke. _There's a bigger picture here. Just do it._

"Ergo draco maledicte et sectio. Ergo draco-" Elena slumped against me, her feet giving away.

Bert snorted "You're not going to do it, are you? You won't hurt the girl," he sneered, "Well, this is taking an interesting twist."

Before I could decide what to do next, the demon's eyes turned black and I was flying toward a wall. His power force slammed me in the chest, pinning me against it. Elena was on her knees.

"Run," I grunted, "Take the car!"

But she wasn't listening. She seemed to be concentrating too hard as she held out her hand. What?

"Are you listening to me?" I yelled, "Elena!"

Bert fell to his knees, his fingers gripping his neck, "Stop!" he choked.

Elena just continued to scrutinize him with knitted brows. Bret bellowed before he crashed on the floor, his body limp.

Jesus, did she just-? No way. I struggled to get out of the invisible restrain only to learn that it was gone.

"You bitch!" the waitress charged. Elena simply held out another hand in her direction, sending her smashing into a pile of stacked dishes.

"Elena," I reached down, wrapped my hand around her waist and pulled her up.

She looked just as baffled as me. Satisfied, yes, but baffled.

"Let's get out of here," I muttered as I led her out. As soon as we reached the parking lot, I pushed her to my car, restraining her.

"What the fuck was that?" I hissed.

"You're welcome," she grinned.

"You killed a demon!" _Without weapons and incantations!_

"I know what I did," she shoved at me.

"And you tossed another across the room."

She looked away. What was she hiding?

"What the hell are you and how did you do it?" I growled.

"I don't know," she breathed.

"I'm not buying it," I held the pistol to her heart, "How did you do it?"

"God, I don't know!" she groaned, "Look, I have no idea what I am or who my father is. I didn't even know that demons and trav- _they_ existed until two days ago," she sighed, "I just knew that I had to do something. Obviously you weren't going to exorcise them," she smiled, "That reminds me, why?"

I let go of her and pulled back, "What do you mean?"

"Why did you stop exorcising them?"

_ Why did I? _Damn, was I being that transparent? I shrugged and got into the car. This was going to be a long ride. No need to dwell on details.


	5. Road Rash

** Hey guys! Thank you for your support and reviews. Means a great deal :) Here's chapter 5. Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Cheers! :)**

* * *

When Damon finally decided to get some shut- eye, Elena was already asleep on the seat beside him. Turning his head, Damon took in the gentle curve of her body and her hair that spilled across one shoulder. He shook his head slightly. Jesus, he tried to remember if he had ever felt this attracted to anyone before and couldn't.

There had been girls in the past- he was no saint. Brief encounters while on the road. Bartenders, waitresses, but he could scarcely manage to remember their faces now. He had hardly touched Elena and he didn't think he could ever forget her face. But she was a half- traveler.

He wasn't even sure that was possible but here she was, curled up asleep in the car beside him, looking so unbearably human but he knew better than to dwell on appearances. He knew that if he slightly concentrated, he would see her aura. The same aura that belonged to the beings that had slaughtered everyone he'd cared about.

Against his will, memories of the night he had watched his family die, gasping in agony, invaded his mind. He stared at Elena with uncertainty. She had saved him from the demons even though he had been nothing but a world class jerk to her. What was he supposed to make out of that? Damn, this was torture.

Damon dropped a few hex bags on the dash board and made sure that Elena had food, water and was safely locked into the Taurus. The hex bags barely masked Elena's unbound aura but they carried messages to any creatures of the night that might happen to stumble upon the car, that the girl inside was under his protection and that he'd hunt down and slay alive anyone who even disturbed her sleep.

Damon spent the rest of the night under a dilapidated yew, trying too hard to sleep, wishing they weren't so close to Oregon and hating himself for it.

In the morning, returning early, he found that the car was empty. Before he could panic, he saw Elena coming up the bank of a stream, looking clean and refreshed. Damon was stricken speechless by the very sight of her. By her grace, by her beauty and by the smell of her freshly washed skin and by her intolerably powerful aura. He didn't see how he could put up with anymore of this.

"You want to know how to control your aura?" he asked as she passed him, heading for the car.

"So you've decided to talk to me?" Elena raised her eyebrows.

"Well, since we're going to be stuck together in the confines of my car for the next two hours, I might as well," Damon shrugged.

"Alright," Elena regarded him, "Before you go back to being an ass, can I borrow your phone? I need to call Ric."

Damon suddenly realized that Elena, unlike him, had a family, "Your step father?"

Elena looked away, slightly embarrassed making Damon ponder over her reaction.

"It's best if we don't use phones now. We're too close to the head quarters."

"So?"

"So, we can't risk getting trailed. We might as well hire a skywriter and write 'Come get us'," Damon scoffed.

Elena sighed in defeat. Alaric was going to be worried sick. "How do I control my aura?"

"It takes a certain level of competence to accomplish," Damon said as he shrugged into his jacket, "but considering how you used it against the demons yesterday, I wouldn't say you're completely hopeless."

"That was my aura?" Elena couldn't help but sound excited.

"Yes," Damon's lips twitched, "You can circulate it. Like blood."

"Like blood? How?" Elena was clearly fascinated.

"You're simply dispersing your power into the air. That's your aura. But if you learn to circulate it, you can build it up for some really big release, and you can be more inconspicuous as well."

"Show me!" Elena bounced.

"Right now?" He glanced around.

"Yes!" Elena was serious, "Please, Damon. Please?" she looked at him with huge brown eyes.

Damn. "Fine," he sighed, "Here," he touched Elena's sternum and moved his fingers further to the left.

Elena fought back both tension and a shiver- he could see it. Damon was probing for the place where the flesh became soft over bone.

"There it is," his eyes pierced hers, "Your heart."

Damon heard Elena gasp faintly when the shock of his aura synchronizing with hers, first hit her, and then he felt her heartbeat race and her eyelashes flicker as the world suddenly became much lighter to her. Her pupils dilated as if she were in love, her body went rigid at the tiny sound of some rodent in the grass- a sound she would never have heard without power directed to her ears. He circulated her aura all around her body, once, and then again, so she could get a hang of it. Then he let her go.

Elena was panting and out of breath, "I- can't- do it- alone," she gasped.

"You can," he said as he got into his car, "With time and practice."

Elena slumped beside him, "If you say so," she closed her eyes. He had clearly pushed her to her limit.

"So," Damon said as he started the car, "You really don't know anything about your father?"

Elena snapped her eyes open, "No." She was starting to hate Damon a little.

"How did your mother die?" he fixed his steely gaze on her.

"I was too young to know. Ric told me it was a stroke," Elena said blankly.

Damon snorted, "Yeah, _they _can do that."

"What do you mean?"

"Strokes, seizures," Damon spoke through gritted teeth, "It's their thing. What I don't know is why one of _them _would mate with one of _us_."

_Them. Us. _Elena had absolutely no idea where she belonged anymore.

"I mean, if a human and one of _them _could procreate," Damon continued, "It makes me wonder."

Elena looked at him quizzically.

"I wouldn't risk it," he declared.

"What?"

"If I were you, I would abstain from sex," Damon smirked.

Elena's eyes widened. Had he just asked her to-?

Damon frowned as he took her expression in, "Please don't tell me that you're pregnant or something."

Good god! "I don't have a boyfriend!" Elena blurted out.

Hallelujah! Damon relaxed. He had gotten it out of her the tough way, but it had worked nonetheless.

"Why not?" he prodded.

"None of your business," Elena stared out of the window.

"Duly noted. Didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"I doubt that," Elena turned to see him smiling a crooked smile. He was so beautiful. "What's your deal?"

Damon raised his eyebrows.

"Is this what you do? Hunt things? Have you considered living a normal apple pie life?"

Damon shook his head, "I was born into this life."

"Your parents are hunters too?" Elena asked curious.

"Were," he nodded.

Elena stiffened, "What happened?" she found herself asking.

"Travelers happened," Damon grunted.

Elena felt an impulsive jolt go through her as if she had been electrocuted. Suddenly, she wished she hadn't asked. No doubt he hated her so much.

Damon's expression was impassive. He didn't look the slightest bit shaken but she could have sworn his eyes looked like molten cobalt.

"When _they_ possess someone, what happens?" Elena tried to distract him.

"It's lethal," Damon's dark hair fell over his forehead as he regarded her, "To sustain themselves, _they_ drain our auras and use us as _their_ receptacles. _Their _actualform is invisible to the human eye. To us they're just black smoke."

Elena narrowed her eyes, "But I saw _them_," she said and clapped her palm to her mouth. _Stop talking, Elena._

Damon looked in the rear- view mirror, his eyes lingering on something, "Hold that thought," he said.

"Is it _them_?" Elena squeaked as she whipped around and there it was- a red truck cruising along behind them.

As the truck got closer, Elena strained to see two people sitting in the front. Two women with sleek blonde hair.

Damon floored the accelerator and the Taurus shot ahead, its engine roaring. They were between towns, in the middle of nowhere with nothing but endless highways lined by the sizzling skies.

Elena breathed as she saw the truck accelerating too, trying to catch up to them.

"Oh my god, Damon, don't stop!"

"Wasn't going to," he muttered.

Elena watched in horror as the truck drew closer with almost impossible speed. _They_ were right on their trail, _their_ bumper nearly touching theirs.

Suddenly the truck rammed them from behind. The Taurus jerked forward with a crunching noise as Damon cursed and spun the wheel, crossing the yellow lines.

The truck pulled up beside them. The woman on the passenger's side leaned over the other one and held a rifle, pointing it right at Elena.

"Duck!" Damon shouted, veering. He shoved her toward the floor as the sound of the gun firing resonated through the metal and then the window burst into a thousand shards of glass.

Elena screamed, throwing her arms over her head. She could feel the glass all around her.

"Stay there," Damon ordered as he pulled out his gun from his jacket and flicked the safety off.

Before he could fire, Elena heard tires squealing and followed his gaze to see that the truck had pulled in front of them.

She heard the sound of gunfire again.

"Fuck!" Damon ducked in his seat as the windshield exploded.

The Taurus swerved madly, but Damon managed to control it. The sound of the gun fire became more distant and then stopped altogether.

Damon lifted his head, did a screeching turn and headed back in the direction they had just come from, wind whistling through the car.

Elena stayed down, not daring to move. When she finally felt the car turn, there was a rough jolt as it stopped.

She sat up in a daze, glass sliding off her back and shoulders. Damon had pulled off the highway. They were on a dirt road in the middle of a field. There was a cut on his forehead where a glass piece must have hit him. Blood trickled down his flawless skin.

"Are you alright?" he gripped Elena's arms, "Are you hurt?" his eyes were wide. Frightened.

Elena was still trembling as she nodded, "I'm fine." She reached out to touch his forehead and then pulled away as he stiffened, "You're bleeding."

Damon relaxed, heaving a sigh, "It's fine. Let's get the hell out of here before they come back."

* * *

**Did you guys like it? Damon obviously cares about Elena! I'll try to update the next chapter soon :) xoxo!**


	6. Morphine Cloud

** Hey guys! I'm so sorry for the delay! I had accidentally deleted the story and I had a hard time getting it back together. I hope you'll forgive me! And thank you for following it again. Here's chapter 6. It's pretty intense so I hope you like it. Always let me know what you think! Cheers! :***

* * *

The late afternoon sun beat down on them when Damon finally managed to hotwire an old chevy. Sensing his stiffness, Elena offered to drive for a while.

His eyebrows lifted as he glanced at her, "You want to?"

"Yeah," she smiled, "It'll give you a break."

He grinned. "Thanks. I think I'll take you up on that."

Elena held her hand out. "Here, give me the keys."

Slowly, they crossed Wyoming. The chevy was great. Elena noticed Damon's bad mood. It had taken him a while before he decided to ditch his car and it was obviously bothering him. Soon after Elena started driving, the sun vanished below the horizon. A few hours later, they were in Idaho. It was so dark she couldn't make out the country side at all.

She peered out through the windshield as she drove. "You know I've never been here."

Damon was lying back in the passenger seat, his eyes half- closed. "Yeah? Don't worry, you haven't missed anything exciting."

From what Elena could see in the headlights, he was right. "What do you think will happen when we get to the head quarters?" she asked.

Damon sat up a bit, stretching his arms. "We'll need to figure out what to do with you. Hopefully Klaus will have some idea, so we can work out what our next move is."

Elena really wasn't sure how she was supposed to fit into this mess or why some uber powerful group of supernatural beings were after her. It didn't matter though. Damon had made it clear that she would be putting herself and her family in harm's way if she were to return home and for some reason, she found herself believing him.

Mixed feelings swirled through her. A sharp sadness at the thought that she might never see Ric and Jeremy again, but also a sense of relief that whatever the future held, it seemed as though she'd be with Damon. She swallowed as she realized just how important that had become to her. When had that happened?

"Do you want me to drive for a while?" Damon asked, glancing over at her. "You've been at it for hours now."

"Yeah, okay," she said after a pause and pulled over so that they could switch sides.

Even in the moonlight, the roads looked dry and dusty like it hadn't rained in forever. They'd crossed over into Oregon and were criss- crossing their way on remote back lanes, which once they had got out of Idaho, had abruptly turned to dirt roads. The chevy groaned, its wheels spitting up a steady stream of dirt and pebbles as they rumbled over the uneven ground.

Ever since they had managed to escape from ending up as road kill, Damon's mind had been replaying over and over again like a nightmare, the moment when he'd seen the rifle pointed at Elena- the split- second when he thought she might die.

His heart had almost stopped. In that moment he hadn't cared whether she was a threat to him or _them_ or about anything at all apart from saving her. The thought of her being hurt was like having needles driven through his heart. He swallowed hard. When had the fact that Elena was partly one of _them_ stopped mattering to him?

May be it had been in the diner where she'd saved his life, or may be the instant she had stepped out of the shower in the motel room, or may be just sometime on the road. He wasn't sure. But at some point over the last two days, their differences had melted away.

The idea that Elena was anything like _them_ was hilarious. Her traveler aspects were simply a part of who she was and who she was, was just… darn amazing.

* * *

The head quarters lay in the northern part of the state, a few miles into the woods. There were no signs or roads but Damon knew the way by heart.

Even with the windows rolled down, the night was stifling. Elena's arms were glowing with a faint sheen of sweat as she sat with her bare feet propped up onto the dashboard. "I'd _kill_ for a pair of shorts," she sighed.

Damon narrowed his eyes.

"You know what I mean," Elena said, fanning herself.

"We can probably get you some at the head quarters." Damon said, "Someone should have something you can wear."

Elena looked thoughtful. "Are there female hunters?"

Damon nodded, "Sure, some really good ones. In fact, they read auras better than us."

Elena pulled her long hair off her neck, tying it up. She cleared her throat as she finished. "You know, um… I'm sort of scared."

"Being here?"

She nodded, "With all the hunters, when I'm what I am. They're all going to hate me, aren't they?"

Stupidly, this hadn't even occurred to him. "I guess."

"Thanks, really." Elena scoffed.

"Elena," Damon awkwardly placed his palm on hers. Elena stiffened, her breath catching in her throat. "They'll get over it."

Her lips quivered as she tried to voice her thoughts. "I hope so."

The urge to hug her was overwhelming. But Damon drew away fleetingly. Finally, he could see the chain- link fence coming into view. "I think we made it."

Elena sat up straight, "Is that it?"

It was a cluster of brick buildings in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by a chain- link fence with razor edged wire curling at its top. It was the only home Damon had ever really known.

Elena put her shoes on, "Any idea how many hunters are going to be there?"

"Depends on who got killed this week."

Elena's eyes widened.

"What does your spidey sense say?" Damon teased.

"I'm guessing thirty seven. Give or take."

Damon shrugged and untwisted the wires under the steering wheel. Obediently, the truck died. He stepped out into the sun, shading his eyes as he gazed into the head quarters. "You know it's best if you show some vulnerability in there. Even if it isn't real."

"You mean I have to pretend to be an amateur?" Elena asked confused.

"Yes," Damon nodded, "They're going to be out of their comfort zone anyway. No need to terrorize them."

"So you don't want me to circulate my aura?"

"No. Just go with it."

Elena looked around anxiously. She had a very bad feeling about this. How could she not? She was about to walk into a place full of hunters with the weird aura of hers. If that didn't get her killed, she didn't know what would.

"Stay away from the gates and the fence. They're laced with alum to keep _them _away." Damon pushed open the gate easily. The buildings looked positively abandoned that it looked like some kind of a haunted house in there. When they reached the patch of buildings, Damon ushered her toward the first one.

They had stepped into what looked like a lobby with a pebbled floor and pine furnishing. Plants in huge pots occupied more than a fourth of the room that it looked very outdoorsy.

There was a girl behind the desk who was staring at her in shock. Here we go, Elena sucked in a deep breath and flashed her best- _It's alright_ _I'm really just a newbie. Not a full blown evil thingy… yet- _smile.

Damon cleared his throat, "April, I can control _it_."

_It_? Had he just-? Elena's chest tightened as she swallowed down a sudden lump that had appeared in her throat.

"What on earth is _it_?" The girl- April- continued to stare at Elena like she was a member of the freak circus.

"Um, we are not sure yet." Damon didn't want to do this. But it didn't seem like he had much of a choice and the worst thing was, he was again able to see Elena through a hunter's eyes. Perhaps because of another hunter's presence; perhaps because of where he was or perhaps because of _who_ he was. Had he been so weak as to be sidetracked by one of _them_? The thought repulsed him to no measure.

Damon could feel Elena tense beside him. There was a part of him that was itching to hold her hand, assure her that he would get her through and out without a scratch. Then there was this other side of him that wanted nothing to do with her. Why did it have to be him? Why couldn't it have been a completely different idiot trying to hold on to his sanity for this girl?

"This way," he gestured to a passage and Elena meekly followed him leaving April's mouth hanging open.

They passed several closed doors, and Damon made no move to open those. They must be the private accommodations.

"It's late. Most of them will be asleep," he said without meeting her eye. Was that assurance enough?

Elena said nothing. She didn't even bother to nod. Great, Damon gritted his teeth. He liked keeping his emotions under control but Elena was getting under his skin.

When they reached the end of the hallway, Damon pushed two wide wrought iron doors which opened into a large, airy exercise studio. More like a training room. It was mostly empty except for the further end where two men- a brown haired man possibly in his early twenties and another, slightly older- stood shirtless, their high kicks in mid- swing and their eyes cast at the entrance.

For a second, the men were staring at her like every other person she had met in the past few days, it seemed. Their eyes wide, faces confused. But what happened next was kind of a blur.

One of the men darted towards a table with guns strewn across it and before she could respond, she heard the sound of gunfire which overpowered Damon's, "_Stefan, no!"_

Time slowed. Damon heard Elena cry out and his heart constricted as he saw her sitting slumped against the wall, her face pale. There was blood on her arm and on her white top.

"Elena!" He was at her side in a moment. Fear pounded through him as he crouched beside her, scanning her anxiously, "Are you-?"

"It's okay," she croaked, her voice almost inaudible, "It's just my arm."

"Damon, you idiot, move over! Let me finish _it_ off!" the man with the pistol- Stefan- growled.

"Klaus, control him for Christ's sake!" Damon hissed with his hands wrapped around Elena protectively. He was careful not to touch her bleeding arm in fear of worsening the pain.

"Control him? Control yourself!" Klaus ridiculed, "What is the matter with you, man?"

Damon suddenly felt the hot tears streaming down his face and wondered what he must look like right then. Damn it.

The pain was ghastly. Elena felt the warm wetness spread down her arm with alarming speed. She could feel it soaking her top and hear it dripping on the wooden floor below.

"I'll be damned," Klaus gasped. "That's the hybrid, isn't it?"

Damon gaped at him, bewildered. "How do you know that?"

"May be because I'm the one who gave you orders to kill it, smartass."

"What?" Why? Damon stood shielding Elena, confusion etched in his features.

Elena's arm was so bloody that she couldn't see her skin anymore. She leaned back into the wall, feeling like she might pass out.

"Listen Damon, you've gotta shoot that thing before _they _get _their_ hands on it. Just do it now and this'll all be over with."

"Hell, I'll even do it for you. I can see you have feelings for _it_!" Stefan took a step forward.

"Shut up, Stefan!" Damon snarled, "No one's hurting her."

Through the nausea and dizziness, Elena saw the door to the training room swing open to reveal a blonde in blue jammies and pink bunny slippers with a rifle strapped around her shoulder followed by a man with dark messy hair and a frown.

"Hello! Trying to get some sleep here!" The blonde whined.

"Didn't know we were playing paint ball," The man yawned and rubbed his eyes, focusing on Elena.

"That doesn't look like paint to me," The blonde gasped.

Elena's eyes were closing when she heard the man curse and the next minute, he had scooped her up and she was in his arms. The last thing she saw as the flow of blood down her arm sucked her consciousness away with it, were his mesmerizing brown eyes.

* * *

** I know you'll have questions regarding the intruders in the end. Two words. Guess who? Love you all. R & R! **


	7. Bizarre Attraction

**Hello guys! Thank you so much for the reviews and follows! I'm so glad I could please you. It really means a lot. Here's chapter 7. Hope you all like it. Cheers :)**

* * *

Elena stood at the entrance to a park. It looked more like an enormous forest but it was quiet. Unnaturally quiet. Elena could see trees, bushes, smoothly mowed grass but she wasn't alone. Standing beside her, was Damon.

From his stance and silence, Elena knew that there was something wrong. Very wrong. He was fixating on a patch of space above a decrepit cedar tree a few miles across the park. When she followed his gaze, she had to reach out for Damon to steady herself from the jolt of dread that shook her.

Unlike the profuse cerulean that harbored the park, the sky above the cedar was overcast by a cloud so dark it reminded Elena of a starless night. She barely had time to gasp when she heard footsteps behind her.

"Alright, we're going to split into two teams," the voice sounded familiar. "Stefan, you lead Matt, Rebekah and Elijah. I'll take Caroline, Damon and Elena. Try to stay out of sight. Go."

Elena turned around to see a bunch of people standing behind her clad in black and fully- armed. Who were they? _Hunters, _a small voice at the back of her mind prompted. Why were they carrying rifles? A sudden, fleeting memory of unbearable agony coursed through her arm and she shivered.

Four of the hunters broke off from the group and started towards the right. Out of those, one of them she recognized. The man who lead the team through the trees was the one who had shot her just hours ago it seemed. Stefan. What on earth was she doing anywhere around him?

"Come on, this way," Damon tugged at Elena leading her down another path. "Klaus, Caroline, you go first. Start scanning. Tell me what you can sense."

Elena started at the mention of the name. Klaus? Where had she heard that? As she racked her brain, she could already sense a powerful aura about a quarter of a mile away. It was brilliant. So magnificently charged that it seemed to lure her toward the source. It felt intimate in every way there was.

After a moment of hesitation, "That way," said the blonde who had tagged along with them. Caroline.

"Yeah," Damon said, "Let's duck through the trees." He looked at Elena as they jogged their way into the park with a concerned look on his face. She kept quiet and looked away, feeling a strange need to hide the emotions that were welling up. "Rifles at the ready."

Out of the blue, Elena felt a weight around her shoulder. A rifle? They were hunting? _Oh no. _How was she supposed to shoot down something with such exquisiteness and might? She could not. "Damon, I can't take part in the hunt," she blurted out. "I'm so, so sorry but I just can't hunt my kind."

"There!" Klaus called from ahead, "Oh damn, do you see that?"

Damon's head jerked up. Apparently Klaus's words held more interest to him than Elena's.

"Wait!" he yelled as he found Klaus sprinting off with Caroline following after. "Caroline, wait! Elena, come on." He called as he ran forward, trying to catch up with his friends.

Elena suddenly felt like her feet had latched onto the ground. What was wrong with her? _Oh god, he's going to hate me, _Elena swallowed the sourness in her throat as her eyes followed Damon a few feet across the park and lost him behind a canopy of low branches. _I'm sorry Damon, maybe I'm not who you think I am. Maybe I'm one of them after all._

Elena gasped as she sat up. She was in a bed. What? She gulped and shook her head. Standing a few feet away was a man in faded jeans and a long sleeved grey T- shirt. He was about Damon's height with soft brown hair and solid shoulders. His jaw was firm with a slight sprinkle of stubble and his brown eyes were wide on her. Looking into them reminded her of a safe heaven. A refuge.

"What did you see?" he asked as he closed the distance between them and sat across her on the bed.

"What?"

"You had a dream. What was it about?"

"I don't know." Elena felt the urge to lie because she felt exposed under his gaze. Like he knew the answer to his question already.

He sighed and grabbed her by the elbow, half leading and half dragging her out of the room. They walked quickly down the hallway, and when they reached a line of shower rooms, he stopped.

Elena pulled her arm back and examined it for any hint of the bullet wound and came up without a scratch. Her arm looked as good as new. Where the hell did the wound go? She was absolutely positive that she had taken a blow.

The man stared at her in silence as a wondering smile grew across his face.

"Who are you?" Elena demanded when she could finally snap out of her confusion.

"My name is Kol."

"Kol?"

"Nikol," he amended. His eyes held such incredulous happiness, drinking her in, as if he'd never be able to look away.

For some reason Elena felt like she should say her name. "Elena Gilbert," she said even though she could tell that he already knew everything about her.

"Elena," he said in a soft sigh. "It means light, doesn't it?" he said shyly.

Elena crossed her arms over her chest, feeling uneasy for more reasons than she could tell, "Yeah."

"Pretty," his glance lingered on her eyes and then swept down to her lips. He grinned suddenly, shaking his head. "I can't believe this. I can't believe that you actually exist. I thought that I-" he trailed off. "Elena, you're so, so beautiful." He reached for her face like he couldn't help it and traced a line down her cheek with his fingers.

Elena yanked away, hating the way her pulse had fluttered at his touch. "Don't do that," she whispered though she meant to say it out loud. She cleared her throat and tried again. "What's going on?"

"You don't know," he smiled, "You've got to see. I just can't show you here."

"See what? Listen, do you know what happened to my arm?" Elena tried to get him to turn his attention on something that would stop him from looking at her like she was a unicorn with rainbows shooting off her ass.

"You've healed," he said like it wasn't the most insane thing to say, "You heal fast."

"What? I-"

"You shouldn't show your true aura out in the open this way," he interrupted. "It's dangerous."

Elena breathed heavily as she sucked in her aura, the energy snapping like an elastic band around her.

"You just hide it? Can't you change it?"

"Change? No, I don't know much about auras. Damon jus taught me how to-" Wait, where was Damon? Elena's eyes widened. For the past couple of days, she had spent every waking hour thinking about him that passing even a few minutes without the thought of his existence scared her.

"I can teach you. Meet me near the fence at seven pm." Kol reached out to squeeze Elena's wrist.

"Why do you care?" Elena sounded more harsh than she had expected to. Who was this guy? Why did his touch electrify her this way?

For a second his soft, captivating eyes were on her and he was quiet. Then he touched her face and leaned in close, brushing her lips with his.

Elena stiffened as her heart started racing. Kol grinned and pressed his mouth to hers. He tensed up at first, unsure of himself, so when he pulled away, he was sure he had done something wrong.

But he took her face in his hands, his fingers strong against her skin, and kissed her again, firmer this time, more certain.

When he drew away, he looked into her eyes with wonder. "Seven pm," he repeated as he turned and walked away, leaving Elena standing rooted to the ground, breathing like she had come up for air after spending forever under water.

* * *

**How many of you thought it would be Kol? Do you guys like this pair? I wouldn't take it much further if you don't. Let me know! Xoxo**


	8. Unlikely Allies

**Hello guys! First, I know I keep apologizing for the late updates but I really am. I noticed that not many of you liked Kol and Elena but trust me, Kol plays an important part in the story but I assure you that he won't be getting his paws on Elena anytime soon ;) This is a Delena fic and I intend to keep it that way. **

** I've inserted many characters in this chapter and I'm planning on adding more in the upcoming ones but I'm not sure who to pair with who. So, I'm very much depending on you for suggestions! Pair away! =D **

* * *

That morning, Elena was hauled to the cafeteria by Caroline. She had tried avoiding having pancakes with a bunch of people who considered her an abomination but she didn't stand a chance against the bubbly blonde. Caroline had given Elena a whole new makeover so that she could 'blend- in'.

"What's wrong with those tracks?" Elena had groaned.

"They're ugly and gigantic. Besides, you have nice legs. Here!" Caroline had held up a knee- length black dress.

"You haven't played dress- up in a long time, have you?" Elena had rolled her eyes. Prettying herself up wasn't going to make her any less of a freak.

The cafeteria was brightly- lit, full of people, constant chatter, and clattering dishes. When they walked in, a hush fell over. Everything seemed to go still. The energy that had previously filled the room turned moldy.

"Just pretend like you're invisible," Caroline handed Elena a plate. "You must be starving. You'll love the waffles. Oh, you do eat waffles, right?"

"No Caroline, I normally drink human blood and on weekends, I feed on cute homeless kittens."

"Oh, give it up. You're as dangerous as a plushy."

They made their way to an empty table at the side of the room. Elena secretly hoped Caroline was socially awkward just so no one would decide to strike up a conversation but that seemed ridiculously impossible. Caroline was anything but socially awkward.

"So is there any way you can control that creepy aura of yours when you're asleep? No offense or anything, but I really couldn't get a wink of sleep last night. I mean, you're cool but…" Caroline was babbling as Elena scanned the benches for Damon, dodging the nasty, hostile looks.

Her breath caught in her throat when her eyes inevitably caught his blue orbs staring back at her. Elena looked at him, and he held her gaze steadily, impassive. Her heartbeat quickened, and her face flushed. What she felt when she looked at him- it couldn't be weighed against anything else.

The connection was unyielding and consuming in so many ways that when Damon turned away to address someone, she could literally feel the lash of the snapped strings that were holding them together. Terror choked her at the thought of having to spend as much as another second unsure of him. Why hadn't he been there when she woke up? How had he managed to heal her? Why wasn't he the one eating waffles with her instead of Caroline?

Sudden disappointment flooded through her as she unerringly focused on his table. Damon was discussing something in intense, muffled tones with the two men from the previous night- Klaus and Stefan- and a couple of others she didn't recognize. She couldn't help but feel that her dream did make sense after all. He is a hunter and this is where he belongs. With them. She slumped and heard her own breath sigh out.

"… so I've never seen him like that before. It was weird." Caroline was making dramatic gestures with her fork. "I've hit on him. Like a million times. We all know Rebekah has a thing for him too. You see that blonde over there? Don't look now. Yeah, she's watching you. Very entitled-"

"Wait, who are you talking about?" Elena interrupted Caroline, finally deciding to concentrate on her banter.

"The blonde there! See?" 'The blonde there' was a tall, athletic girl sitting two tables ahead of them. "Pretty, isn't she? That's Klaus' sister. Don't let her looks deceive you, though. She can be very mean." Caroline frowned, probably remembering something bitter.

"Mm, she has a thing for who?" Elena averted her attention on the delicious waffles, wondering who was on kitchen duty. If Damon was going to be so indifferent, she should at least pretend like it didn't bother her. Even if it was killing her inside. He'll eventually make a move but for now, she would stop thinking about Dam-

"Damon." Caroline stressed. Oh, dear lord. "What is going on between the two of you anyway? Is he a good kisser?"

A good kisser? Geez, he would have to kiss her for her to know that, wouldn't he? Elena felt sudden despair at the thought. Would he or had he just gone back to mindlessly hating her?

"You've got to tell me everything. Oh wait, here they are!" Caroline signaled to a group of people who had stepped into the cafeteria.

Woah, this can't be good. "Caroline, I think I should go." Elena stood up only to be admonished.

"Come on, Elena, they've been wanting to meet you. A hybrid, I mean that's so rare and fascinating."

This wasn't going to end well for anyone and the last thing she needed was to be shown off as Caroline's shiny new toy.

"Care, hey!" Too late. Elena cast a miserable glance Damon's way, hoping he would be her knight in shining armor but he was just watching her amused.

Sure, he could laugh all he wanted. Worst case scenario: someone would shoot her again, right? Right?!

"Matt, meet Elena." Caroline held out her hands like she was a product promoter. Why did it look like she was enjoying it?

Elena would kill Damon if she survived this. Yes, she would.

"That's Matt, Elijah, April and that's Vickie."

After exchanging a few nervous glances, Elijah decided to break the awkward silence. "Nice to meet you, Elena." His step was measured, careful as he approached her. He raised his hand tentatively, and Elena stepped forward to shake hands with him.

"You too." Elena was already checking him out. He was tall- may be about 5'11'' and very handsome. His short brown hair enhanced the hazel in his eyes.

"Hello, Elena," April said. She kept her distance, not offering to shake her hand.

Elena smiled at her shyly, and then at the others. "It's nice to meet you all."

"Wow, she really can hide, can't she?" Vickie murmured, sullenly.

"Be nice, Vick," The tall, muscular blonde- Matt- spoke up.

"So you're half- traveler?" she ignored him. "That's supposed to be impossible."

Elena noticed April recoil at the word. "I know," she said evenly, "But it's true. My father-" she stopped, swallowing the tightness in her throat. "Was apparently a traveler," she finished. "I never knew him, though. I never knew about any of this until recently."

Caroline interrupted when she realized that Vickie was staring at Elena like she was some ridiculous lab experiment. "She's with Damon."

Vickie continued to scrutinize her but Elena had the impression that she was even more shocked at this than the revelation of what Elena was.

"With?" she repeated in a monotone, her green eyes narrowing. "Let me get this straight. You're telling me that you're not just a half- traveler but you're Damon's half- traveler girlfriend?"

"Yes," Damon made Elena jump. "That's right." Elena turned around and glanced up at him. And in that brief moment, she was paralyzed, staring at him gazing at her with some unfathomable emotion. His eyes hot, burning into her, and they were lost for a moment staring at each other.

Girlfriend. Oh, dear lord. Elena finally managed to clear her throat, "Look I don't want to cause any trouble here."

"You're not," Damon said not taking his eyes off Elena. "Is she, Vickie?"

Vickie didn't answer at first. She glared at him with disapproval, then with deliberate movements, she muttered something garbled and walked away.

* * *

Elena spent the rest of the morning mulling over her dream and dodging Kol which wasn't too hard as she was mostly with Caroline and Elijah. Elena found it hard to believe that she was making a friend- leave alone a really close one. She had only known Caroline for a day, but it was hard not to like her. The girl was enthusiastic and extremely outgoing.

She had taken her to target practice and it turned out that Elena was 'really something'. And Elijah on the other hand, was a complete gentleman. He was like someone right out of a Jane Austen novel. He seemed too tame for a hunter and had graciously taught her everything there was to manning a rifle.

Damon had managed to sneak out with Klaus on a local hunting job before she'd had the chance to attack him with questions that were filling her head to a point of suffocation. She needed answers and she needed them from him. Not Kol.

When Caroline finally released her from the gym, Elena was already bracing herself. She would confront Damon and she would extract answers from him- of that she was absolutely positive. Entering Damon's room, Elena saw him flopped on the bed.

He refused to acknowledge her presence and continued to stare at an invisible clump of dust moats. This was it. Elena sucked in a deep breath and walked to him. "Are you just going to pretend like I don't exist?"

"Not now, Elena," Damon groaned.

"What's wrong, Damon?"

"Apart from the fact that my friends think I'm a traitor?" He didn't sound annoyed or like he was playing games. He sounded furious.

"Because you brought me here instead of killing me in the first place?"

"You can't be killed," he said deadpan.

Elena's eyebrows creased in incomprehension. Can't be killed? What in hell was that supposed to mean?

"You didn't think I would've left you alone if had thought otherwise, did you?" Damon sat up. "Technically, you should've died last night. But the bullets laced with half a dozen herbs that normally kill _them_, didn't affect you."

"Oh, so I'm immortal now?" Elena was feeling creepier by the second.

"At least for now, you are." Damon looked lost.

"But, how did I lose the bullet wound?"

"I directed your aura to your arm." Damon got up, "Go to your room."

Oh no, you don't! "Damon, I know you know something. Klaus knew about me and I know he told you."

"Klaus doesn't trust you enough for you to know anything yet, Elena. You already know too much," Damon heaved out a sigh.

"Klaus or _you_?" Elena snapped. She was done playing nice. It was time to unleash her inner- bitch.

Damon scowled at her. "I don't know if I ever can," he bit out.

They stood glowering at each other. So this is what it came down to. He didn't trust her. She could feel her eyes burn with unshed tears. "I trusted you. I travelled all alone with you without any idea where we were really going. I-" she suppressed a sob. "Even before I knew I had all these powers you're so afraid I might use against you and your _friends_."

He straightened and ran a hand through his hair, exasperated.

"If you don't trust me, I don't think I can ever learn to trust myself. This thing inside me- it's who I am and there's not much I can do about it."

A look of bewilderment clouded Damon's face. Elena knew he could see the tears standing in her eyes, because he reached out to brush them away with his fingers. He leaned in toward her, his lips nearly brushing hers.

Elena couldn't breathe. He was standing so close. Close enough to touch. She could smell a faint hint of cologne and the leather of his jacket. And his eyes still held hers-she could not look away from them. She felt herself begin to swoon under the intensity of his gaze. As a gesture of invitation, she inched forward.

"I can't," Damon breathed. "I can't do this."

Why did he still feel the urge to shut her out? After opening his home to her? After she had opened her heart to him? Elena got mad and the words came out before she could instill a brain- mouth filter. "If you thought that I would hurt you or anyone else for that matter, why did you bring me here?" she said acidly. "If you didn't want me, may be you should've let _them_ take me instead. _They_ would at least not treat me like I'm some kind of a touch sensitive time bomb that would go off if-"

What happened next was so impulsive, Elena almost stumbled back, but Damon caught her precisely and held her locked in an unbreakable grip. Then, with a swoop of his head, he kissed her.

Elena's new- found anger pushed her to resist on instinct but her treacherous body was running down a different alley. Her lips were molding against his and her arms were wrapped around his neck, masking the insignificant portion of her brain which would not let her submit.

The kiss was hard and long and when it finally broke, they were left staring at each other, breathing hard.

"May be you should leave now, Elena." Damon said through gritted teeth.

"Was that… what you've been thinking about while you've been refusing to talk to me?" Elena's voice was almost a whisper.

"You're not afraid of me anymore, are you?" Damon sighed.

"Oh, I'm afraid. But not for the reasons I was."

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it. Let me know and please suggest a few ships. :) Cheers :***


	9. Don't Push It

**Hey guys! It's been a while since I updated. Life got in the way i guess but I really missed writing this story so here you go. I know it's a small chapter but it's from Damon's POV and I'm determined to write this weekend no matter what. So, I'm promising you an update tomorrow. Hope you guys like it and do suggest some ideas or situations you would like the characters to appear in. Love you :* Cheers!**

* * *

Damon's POV

My eyes were red and my head heavy as I sat in the dining hall across from a very crabby Klaus, rubbing away the sleep that I had failed to catch the last couple of nights. His mood probably had something to do with our uncivilized argument that had followed his less than congenial reception toward Elena.

I had spent the better part of last night losing my mind over a kiss and brooding just as I had spent the previous one struggling to heal Elena and unabashedly defending her while Klaus and Stefan continued to shame me. I couldn't blame them for last night even if I wanted to. They did what a good hunter- which I was too, a few days ago- would've done.

I could still remember the way she had moaned my name into my mouth in our moment of weakness- although the _moment_ seemed to be boundless. Damn, what I wouldn't give to hear her say my name like that again. Stefan and Tyler Lockwood's deep conversation about a local hunting job, dragged me out of my inner monologue. A poltergeist infestation. Fun.

I had hunted my first poltergeist when I was seventeen which felt like forever ago. It was an old mansion that had been turned into a sorority. Oh yea, those were the days. Several complaints of flying towels in the communal showers and a few broken hips later, the cops had decided to intervene, which was always when we received the news.

We had connections in the sheriff's departments in most towns and rightfully so. Klaus and I had teamed up and in all honesty, he was like a big brother to me though I wouldn't for all the tea in China, admit it. He was bossy and prejudiced but he always had my back. I caught a glance of him digging into his breakfast and noticed that mine sat untouched in front of me. How strange. Tuesdays were always my favorite.

I could roll over in bed on a Tuesday morning and before I was even aware of anything else, I knew what day it was- Pancake day, which meant fresh coffee, brimming bowls of maple syrup, strawberries with whipped cream and unending stacks of fluffy golden brown pancakes. I sucked in the smell of buttermilk batter and images of a million such Tuesdays when I was a child, flooded my mind.

"Will you be joining me, mate? Stefan and Tyler are leaving to Wyoming for a job." Klaus pulled me out of my reverie.

"On the job? I'm sure you can handle a pack of goofy poltergeists." I needed to catch some sleep. Two sleepless nights in a row after driving across the country- not very pleasant.

Klaus looked visibly disappointed. Well, I would work on pleasing him later, preferably when I'm _not_ a cranky insomniac.

That's when I felt it. Elena. Not her aura but _her_. The warmth of her presence caused me to straighten up in my chair. Her proximity sent tiny little shocks through me. I knew without turning around that she was walking to our table. The last excuse I would claim is that I'm perceptive.

"Klaus," My head throbbed hearing Caroline's high- pitched voice. I so needed more caffeine if I had to listen to her squeak.

"Caroline love," Klaus' mouth curled into a salacious smirk. "You look lovely as always."

I looked up hesitantly and there she stood, biting her lip and looking everywhere but at me. Elena's hair veiled her face on either sides and she looked so unbearably beautiful in a black tank top and some old sweats- if that was even possible. The look on her face was anxious? Embarrassed? Scared? I wondered what Caroline had promised her before towing her here.

"Your room mate however," Klaus dragged only to be cut off by Caroline's groan.

"I'm setting a new rule today. No bitching about my _roommate_." Caroline whined. Jesus, did she ever speak normally? Elena's eyes met mine for a fraction of a second but she immediately looked away.

"Anything for you, sweetheart, even if it means putting up with-" Klaus stopped mid sentence. "No matter, I could use the help since Damon has gladly decided to bail on us."

"Really? Thank god, I had nothing to do anyway. Come on, Elena, let's get you prepped up for your first hunt! Oh, aren't you excited?" Wait, did I hear that right?

Elena's expression mirrored mine. I was too horrified for words. "Wait, she can't hunt!" The words had tumbled out before I could cool my nerves. I didn't care.

"Why not? You told me that she saved you from demons, didn't you? Well, this is her chance to show us where her loyalties lie," Klaus shifted his bleak, skeptic eyes to Elena who looked like a bundle of nerves.

"No," I drew his attention back. I would not let him look at her that way. "Not a chance in hell."

"Come on mate, if Elena is looking to earn my trust and her stay here, she better make herself useful." Klaus was goading her. I saw the thrust of his chin and suddenly realized how stubborn Klaus could be. He and Elijah had once had a stand- off for hours over a poker game. It had been funny at the time- Stefan and I had taken bets on who would give in first. Well, it hadn't been Klaus.

I cleared my throat, "Let it go, Klaus. She's not huntin-"

"I'll go."

"That's settled then."

I glowered at Elena as she threw one last tense glance my way and walked away with a hazardously ecstatic Caroline. What was she planning? Whatever it was, I knew that I had to get on board.

"Fine," I mumbled as I gulped down a huge swig of coffee. "Count me in."

* * *

**They're going hunting yaaay! =P Do you think it's a good idea and do you like Damon this way or would you rather he treated Elena like crap? ;) And do we have any Klaroline shippers here? And also, do you think I should make Elijah gay or should I give him a genuine love interest? I have so many questions! Lol, let me know. Xoxo! **


	10. First Hunt

** Hey guys! Thanks a tonne for your encouraging reviews and suggestions. I was really struggling to take this story in a sensible direction and I must tell you that your support is really helpful :') I'm so glad you liked the previous chapter and as promised, here's chapter 10! Hope you guys like it. Cheers! :***

* * *

"Trigger," Damon said mechanically, leaning against the wall of the gym, looking so unapproachably gorgeous.

"I know where the trigger is, Damon." Elena attempted to sound exhausted as she tried not to look at the sublimely sexy shape of his lips.

"Spring guard," Damon said ignoring her.

"Here," Elena tentatively pointed to the heart of the rifle as she tried not to drop it. Man, was it heavy.

"You sure?" Damon narrowed his eyes.

"This is ridiculous!" Elena sighed. "We've been over this a million times. You know I can do this."

Damon crossed his hands lightly over his chest and for a second, Elena saw herself folded into those arms. She shook her head and looked away. God, she was losing it.

"I guess we should get going then."

"Wait," Elena faltered, "Don't you think we should at least talk about… you know. Last night?"

Damon's expression turned detached and Elena knew that that was the end of it. She didn't want to push him. Caroline had given her an earful last night- _"He's damaged goods, Elena and there's not much depth there either. He holds on pretty tight to his 'mystery dude in a leather jacket' persona but he can just as well be your typical high school asshole."_

Of course Elena had defended him. She knew him too well to just sit by idly as Caroline continued to trash him. His family had been slaughtered and in one way or the other, she could relate to him. She knew how enduring such loss at a young age could change someone. It had changed her. But she also knew that Caroline was only looking out for her. Just like Bonnie would have.

Elena cringed as she gripped her temples. If she was going to make it through the day, she had to push her past back into the shadows. She couldn't stand probing the memory of her long lost friend. Not here.

"Hey, are you okay?" Damon asked as she struggled to swim up to the present.

"Don't worry about it," Elena said, regaining control of her mind.

"Oh, Elena," Damon whispered, sighing heavily.

Her whole body ignited at the sound. His voice was so intimate and concerned. She wanted him to say her name again.

"Last night was a-" _Don't say a mistake. Please don't say- _"A mistake."

Bullshit, Elena thought but she kept it to herself. "For the record, I liked what happened last night," she raised her eyes to his gaping orbs. "And I want it to happen again," she blushed as she turned to leave and almost heard him gasp.

* * *

"Of all the places to haunt, a reform school? Seriously?" Caroline looked pale. "Aren't kids here troubled enough as it is?"

"I applaud your compassion, love," Klaus flashed an impish grin making Caroline flush like a tomato.

"No, it's just that reform school kids have always freaked me out." Caroline cautiously pushed open thick double doors that led into the dormitories.

"Caroline, they treat people in here for less serious complexes than that. Want to get committed?" Damon teased extracting a muffled giggle from Elena and a snide look from Caroline.

"The school has been evacuated for a couple of hours. Alright let's split. Caroline and I will look for any supernatural presence. You lot start planting the hex bags." Klaus was his usual domineering self.

Elena was relieved to have been left with Damon. She couldn't imagine loitering around the school with Caroline who had looked like she was hardly holding it together. She chanced a glance at Damon and caught him watching her nervously.

"Um, so what are in these little sacks anyway?" Elena turned Damon's focus on the hex bags, which she remembered waking up to in his car the other day.

"The usual stuff," Damon cleared his throat. "Angelica root, van van oil, sage and a few other odds and ends."

"Where do we plant them?"

"Four corners of the building. I'll get the north," Damon tossed her two of the hex bags. "I hope you aren't navigationally challenged."

Elena looked traumatized. Woah, he was leaving her alone?

"Something wrong?" Damon had a slight smile on his face. Jerk. He was trying to make her regret volunteering.

"Nothing. I'm fine." Elena smiled sweetly, giving nothing away.

Damon smirked at her. "Here, you're going to need this," he handed her an iron rod and headed for the exit.

* * *

It took Damon a great deal of effort to not go running back to where he had left Elena to fend for herself but he hoped it would scare her enough to never go hunting again. He wouldn't wish this life upon his worst enemy.

He had managed to locate the northern corner of the exasperatingly vast grounds and as he was heading for the east nook, he heard the banging sound of cabinet shutters behind the closed door of what seemed like a class room- Mr. Poltie has made himself known, Damon thought to himself as he ran toward the source.

As he approached the class room, he could hear heavy breathing and a feeble wail. He pushed through the door and almost choked on his own tongue. Oh no, not here too.

Klaus was pinning Caroline to a metal filing cabinet and well, you get the picture.

"Ugh, get a room!" Damon groaned.

"Oh my god!" Caroline screamed.

"You're the one who stepped into it, mate," Klaus scoffed and turned his attention to Caroline, completely overlooking Damon's presence.

Damon bit out a curse and kicked the door shut behind him.

* * *

Elena sucked in a deep breath as she planted the last hex bag in the western corner which so happened to be located in the library wing, eager to get back to Damon. She couldn't wait to gloat about how she had exorcised a pesky poltergeist that had fought back viciously, trying to stop her.

A snug feeling came over Elena as she looked around the library. She'd always loved the faintly pleasant musty way that only a roomful of books smelled. She took comfort in the soft occasional sound of turning pages whenever she had felt lost.

There were long wooden tables lit by old-fashioned burgundy lanterns, and aisles of books that went on farther than she could see. She neared the center desk, which was strewn with stacks of papers and books and had a homey academic messiness that reminded Elena of Alaric's room, invoking unsolicited memories.

_No. Not here. Please. Let me just have this one place_. Elena had to get out of there before her dark past consumed the one place she always considered her safe harbor.

Elena turned on her heel and was walking quickly toward the door when she saw something murky pass over her head causing her to stiffen. She glanced up and that was when a massive stack of books came plummeting down from the tall mahogany shelf beside her, making her leap across the floor. Death from a book- avalanche?

"Elena?" Damon's frantic voice reached her from the corridor.

Elena stood motionless, too baffled to speak or move because among all the books that were now lying on the floor, her eyes were locked on a particular frayed paperback. _No, it's just a coincidence_, Elena admonished the raging theories that were pooling her mind.

"Here you are," Damon's voice and his footsteps grew nearer but she couldn't seem to snap out of her haze. "Elena, what happened?"

Silence.

"Elena?"

Nothing.

"Damn it, Elena!" Damon grabbed Elena's shoulders and shook her with enough force to make her teeth hurt.

"I need to get out of here," Elena whispered, her eyes welling.

"I've got you," Damon wrapped his arm around Elena, half supporting her and half leading her out of the building but not before he took a good look at what had petrified her pants off. His gaze caught on the bold red print that somehow appeared to stand out in the collapsed pile of books. _Lolita._

* * *

** Oooh, Elena has a dark past from what we've witnessed but how dark? Keep guessing ;) Did you guys like the chapter? As always, let me know! Love you. Xoxo! **


	11. The Beast In Me

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews! You guys really made my week! :) I'm so glad you liked the previous chapter. Since Elena's past is always such a puzzle, I thought I should write a flash- back chapter. And, no, she wasn't raped so you can dispose of that theory. I mentioned Lolita for a different reason which you'll come to know sooner or later ;) This chapter is more about Bonnie's disappearance. I hope you guys like it. Cheers! :)**

* * *

"Bonnie! Your hair!" Elena flung her arms around her best friend. She had missed her. Even the lazy summer afternoons she had spent lying around tanning in beaches in the South of France were not worth it.

"Curled it," Bonnie fluffed up her bangs. "Was your summer as spectacular as mine?"

Elena cocked her head, wondering if that was meant to be cynical because Bonnie had spent her entire summer in Georgia with her grams, which implicated reaping and canning tomatoes. She would know, having spent the preceding summer there herself.

"Well, it wasn't that bad. Grams taught me how to do a séance," Bonnie's chocolate brown eyes twinkled with excitement. "And I can't wait to-"

The school bell overlapped Elena's groan. "I picked up your schedule. We have History first period. Come on!"

For Bonnie Bennett, it was one of those days where she could barely mange to sit grounded. She was so frantic to try out the little trick her grams had been willing to trade for looking after her cabbage patches that she was literally bouncing in her seat.

Initially, when her grams had claimed that she was a witch, Bonnie had rolled her eyes- like Elena does on a daily basis- and had given her shit for watching _Charmed_ but for the last couple of months, Bonnie was beginning to feel it herself. Vivid dreams that woke her up at the crack of dawn which she suspected were premonitions; answers that trespassed her conscious mind during quizzes she hadn't prepared for.

Once, there was a pizza delivered at her doorstep just as she was planning to get one herself. Perhaps that was a fluke but how often did someone wish for a Cali Chicken Bacon Ranch with extra cheese and have it hand delivered the next minute by some twist of fate?

Bonnie's mobile beeped, making her jump. Mr Saltzman shot her a patronizing look as he wrote something on the board.

**First day and you're staring at the exit! Never a good sign ;) – E**

Bonnie just shrugged and Elena slumped in her seat catching a glimpse of the new guy- Joe or John?- sneaking peeks at her. When she should have been flattered, she felt frustrated. She suppressed a sigh as she recalled how her day had commenced.

_"Elena! Aren't you late for school?" The gruff familiar voice had reached her room, pulling her away from her reflection._

_ In the kitchen, Jeremy had been eating a sandwich and Alaric, burning something on the stove._

_ "Don't sweat it, Ric. No time for breakfast."_

_ "You're not skipping breakfast again."_

_ "But-"_

_ "We haven't had a chance to talk for a while. Sit."_

_ Things had been a little awkward between them since Alaric had dropped the dating bomb a few months ago- "Is it alright if I go out with your new English teacher?" "Sure, whatever." "Is it alright if I bring her home?" "Uh- huh." "Do you happen to like Miss Sommers?" "Un- un."_

_ "Elena, sit and-"_

_ Elena had already stepped out onto the front porch, closing the door behind her and cutting off Alaric's faint protests._

Elena was fourteen and until recently believed that Alaric was hardly over her mother but now he wanted to see her English teacher? She didn't know what to make of it and apparently her opinion mattered. How very inconvenient.

Alaric had detached himself from the board and was handing out syllabi. When the leaflet landed on Elena's desk with a thud and a mutter, she leaned forward. Alaric had scribbled, **Meet me after school. CODE RED. **May be the séance wasn't such a bad idea after all.

* * *

"You know, I could've just brought my Ouija board," Elena suggested as she nervously watched Bonnie sprinkle a circle of salt on the hardwood floor of her bedroom.

"Light three candles and place it inside the circle."

"Who do you think we should contact?" Elena asked, lighting the candles.

"It doesn't work that way. Grams said that the spirits that wish to communicate will reach out to us." Bonnie turned off the lights.

They sat on either sides of the circle, holding hands and facing each other.

Bonnie closed her eyes and recited aloud slowly, "_Cunctantem noctis manes, si vocare te sumus foras. Nuntius tuus daturus est nobis, aperire incognitam_."

"Remind me why I agreed to do this?" Elena hissed and leaped up, almost breaking the connection when the middle candle flickered.

Bonnie tightened her grip, "Because you're trying to dodge Mr Saltzman. Don't worry the spirits won't be able to get out of the circle as long as it's intact."

"Now what?"

"Now we close our eyes and concentrate."

Elena obeyed and closed her eyes. She could hear the mild crackling of the flames. She felt Bonnie stiffen and felt an overwhelming urge to peek.

"Reveal yourself," Bonnie spoke firmly and within seconds, the three candles flared up, making the girls gasp.

"Bonnie!" Elena cried, unaware of how to stop the séance. Her heart was beating so hard, she was sure Bonnie could hear it.

"Oh," Bonnie nodded. "Elena, it's your mother."

Elena gawked at her friend, wide- eyed. "Bonnie Bennett, whatever sick joke this is-"

"Ask her," Bonnie cut her off.

Elena sucked in a deep breath, calming herself. "Mom?" she felt ridiculous and stupid to be addressing the empty air directly. "Um, is it you?"

The flames flared up again, higher this time. Elena's fingers were damp. Was this for real or was Bonnie playing around?

Bonnie cleared her throat when she realized that Elena was breathing too fast to form coherent sentences. "Isobel, do you have a message for your daughter?"

Elena twitched at the sound of her mother's name and continued to stare at Bonnie. Bonnie's brows were knitted together in concentration like she was listening closely. The atmosphere was getting to her. She couldn't take one more minute of this. "Bonnie, this isn't funny," her voice came out shaky and her eyes welled up.

May be she should just break the connection or something. "That's it. I'm out of here." On impulse, Elena blew out the candles and scrambled across the room to turn on the lights.

Bonnie snapped her eyes open. "Elena, wait!"

Elena ignored her and darted down the stairs. Whether the whole thing was a joke or not, she was convinced that she didn't want to hear what Bonnie had to say. She shut the door behind her for the second time that day and sprinted into the night. She would much rather give Alaric dating advice than communicate with ghosts.

* * *

Elena ran the brush one more time through her hair before she grabbed her bag and went downstairs. She would have coffee, breakfast and a nice long chat with Ric and may be even take Jeremy with her to school.

She felt oddly buoyant as she entered the kitchen only to find it empty. Where was everyone? There was no pot of fresh coffee on the counter. No smell of burnt eggs. She could hear the droning voice of the local news guy from the living room.

"Why aren't you dressed for school?" Elena frowned when she spotted Alaric standing in front of the TV.

"Oh, Elena," Alaric's eyes were red. "We need to talk."

"Yes, I'm sorry I've been a brat lately. I really think you deserve to go out with whomever you like and if you like Miss Sommers-"

"Elena, please sit down," Alaric said faltering.

"What is it?"

"Where were you last night?"

Elena settled on the couch, "At Bonnie's. Why?"

"Did you sleep over?" Alaric looked worn out.

"No," Elena shook her head. Honestly, last night had been a black out- she hardly remembered anything. "Why? What's going on?"

"Jenna Sommers is dead. They found her body a few miles east of the Bennett's. I was so worried you stayed over god, I'm just glad you're alright."

It took a minute for the words to sink in. Miss Sommers was dead? Elena gaped at Alaric. Oh, no. "I'm so sorry," she whispered as she hugged him. This must be so hard for him, she could only imagine.

"It's alright but that's not it. We're expected at the sheriff's department," he looked at Elena with concern like it was _her_ girlfriend's death that was flashing all over the news channel.

"_We_?"

"Elena, Bonnie is missing."

* * *

**Who do you think killed Jenna? What happened to Bonnie? Did you guys like it? Let me know! I know there was no Damon in this chapter but I'll make it up to you in the next one ;) **

**PS I always throw hints in the chapter titles. Just saying. ;)**

**Xoxo!**


	12. Whipped

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for all your follows and reviews and about the previous chapter, I think few of your theories are extremely warm ;) As promised, here's a chapter from Damon's POV. Hope you like it. Cheers! :)**

* * *

Damon's POV

"So you're not willing to explain why you were practically catatonic in the library?" I found it frustrating that I had to grill Elena for an explanation. Why did she have to be so secretive with someone whose life was just as bizarrely crazy as hers?

Elena shrugged nonchalantly, her face stuck inside Caroline's closet. I had been staring at her back for a while now. She was ignoring my presence, dodging my inquisition. Not that I was complaining- I was enjoying the view of her bending low at every available opportunity almost as if she was aware of how it affected me. _And what am I saying?_

I sucked in a rough breath trying tremendously hard to keep myself from ambushing Elena. I'll just have to find another way to extract the answers out of her since I was so miserably failing at this one.

Elena hunched over as if on cue. "You would think Caroline would have something comfortable enough to hunt in." That was the longest sentence that had come out of her mouth since yesterday.

"You must have missed the memo, Elena," I grabbed her wrist and whirled her around, hoping the eye- contact would disarm her. It always did. She softened under my steady scrutiny. "You're not going hunting unless you explain what the hell happened."

I could see that she was struggling to look away. "I panicked because I was almost about to get trampled by a pile of books."

Her breathing quickened as my eyes involuntarily slid down to her lips. They were always moist and slightly pouty. "I saw the book." I was just partially aware of what I was saying as I inevitably inched forward. It was like my brain wasn't wired to my mouth anymore.

"You're squashing-" Elena whispered. "My wrist."

I paused as my lips faintly brushed hers. They were so soft I had to remind myself not to maul them. I was usually not very violent but that was probably because I always acted on my instincts. Never once have I had to hold back and this restraint was driving me crazy.

I tightened my grip around her wrist, making her wince. "I'm not ready to talk about it," she spoke in a rush.

So this _was_ about the book. At least we were getting somewhere. I abruptly let her go and stepped back.

She leaned against the closet as if to steady herself, her breaths coming out in puffs and at that moment I wanted nothing more than to devour her whole. I shook my head, staggered at the direction in which my thoughts were headed.

"Elijah said he could use my help with the demon attacks in Roseburg."

I sighed gratefully for the distraction. "Good. I wasn't going to make you tag along with us anyway. We're hunting travelers." I grinned when Elena's eyes widened, "They can't hear us within the headquarters. We have all kinds of enchantments to keep ourselves hidden."

"Enchantments? Like those hex bags you planted in your car that night?"

I went taut at her all- knowing tone. "Not even obscure, am I?"

Elena giggled and tucked a stray tress of hair. "How do you make them?"

"We have a local witch who helps us out."

"A witch?" she asked intrigued.

"Yeah, well, try not to use your 'superpowers' while hunting and conceal your aura at all expenses. Demons can read your mind. Most supernatural beings can. And they use your secrets against you." The fact that I wasn't accompanying her was unnerving.

She frowned like I had offended her and I knew she wasn't too thrilled about it either.

"I trust Elijah," I answered her unspoken thought, hoping the assurance would suffice.

She sighed somberly and ducked into the closet again, obliquely dismissing me.

"You could just ask, you know?" I teased.

Elena scoffed, "Never."

She stiffened as I reached around her and pulled out a pair of shorts. "You were wearing this the first time I saw you," I smirked, making her eyes flutter to my mouth and with that, I dragged myself out of the room before I got any ideas about molesting her right there.

* * *

"You're whipped, man," Stefan was trying to get a rise out of me as Rebekah playfully tousled his hair.

"Klaus was looking for you, Beck. They're waiting in the car," Stefan pulled her into his arms and gave her a long, lingering kiss. "I'll catch up with you."

"Sure, I'm the one who's whipped," I said deadpan.

"Last time I checked, you never missed a chance to hunt travelers," Stefan hadn't warmed up to the concept of me and Elena yet. Wait, was there a 'me and Elena' at all?

"This is me attempting to keep her in check." I was in no mood to argue with him although his approval would possibly put me on cloud nine. These guys were my family after all.

"Right," his lips twitched. "Good for you, man, really. I mean you finally like someone."

I stared at him, taken aback. Had I heard that right?

"But," he added. _Of course_. "When I pictured you with a girl, I kind of hoped she'd be from the same species. Well, never mind."

* * *

The ride to Roseburg mostly comprised of me fixating on the rear view mirror. Every now and then, Elena would catch me ogling at her and squirm uneasily in her seat and Elijah, ever the gentleman, sensing her discomfort, would try to make conversation.

When the job evolved without any complications- flat tires don't count- I was a bit surprised which was so unlike me. I've been at this for almost a decade now that it was second nature to me and though I've had my fair share of near- death experiences, there hadn't been a day where I was unsure of how things would pan out. With Elena, everything was different. Uncertain. She was a mystery.

"Will I be corrupting you if I offered you beer?" I asked, rummaging through the cooler. We had pulled off the road and Elijah had taken off in search for the nearest garage.

"Technically, yes," Elena breathed. "But I think I might need one."

"Here you go," Her fingers brushed mine as she took it but she drew away fleetingly.

I sat leaning against the car with Elena a couple of feet away, her knees pulled to her chest and staring up at the stars. I could get used to this. In fact, I could barely remember life before her. I took a swig of beer and shoved the horrifying thought aside. What was going on with me?

I have never felt like this about anyone before. After what happened to my family, I never wanted to feel like this ever again. It wasn't worth it. Attachment meant pain and grief and yet here I was, letting this girl in front of me innocently consume my mind. Consume me. How was I supposed to redeem myself from her?

"You think he can find his way back?" Elena was watching me, her expression anxious.

"Let's hope he can."

A distant howl disrupted the tranquility of the night, making Elena jump. "What's that?" she stared at me.

"Full moon." I noticed how her hair glistened in the moonlight.

"Full moon?"

I chuckled. "Werewolf, Elena."

She continued to look at me as if waiting for me to add 'Just kidding, there's no such thing as a werewolf.'

"Oh please, next you're going to be telling me that vampires exist too," she shook her head.

_Well, tough luck, hon._

"Zombies?" Elena asked incredulously.

"Ghouls," I nodded.

"Oh god."

"Uh, I'm not sure about him," I said distractedly.

"No, I meant oh god!" Elena exclaimed. "I'm such a moron."

She wore a pained expression and though it was dark, I could see the faintest glint of a lone tear slide down her cheek. "Look, Elena," I paused when her eyes met mine. "I know that all this must be really hard for you. I mean, leaving your family and uh, learning that everything that defiles rational thought is true."

She sucked in a deep breath and turned her face away trying to hide the vulnerability of her distress. She was holding her tears back. It made sense that she wouldn't want to let her guard down around me. _I_ never had.

I moved over to sit beside her. She inched away from me, her face skeptical. "I hunted my first werewolf with my sister."

Elena glanced at me, her eyes slightly wide. I was just as surprised as she was because I couldn't remember the last time I had talked to someone about Lia. Not even Klaus or Stefan.

"It was in Tennessee. Dad was always a better hunter but I used to tag along with her because she always packed cheddar grits. Man, she made the best bacon cheese sandwiches."

Elena giggled, "How old was she?"

"She was eighteen then and quite a rebel if I remember," I smiled.

"My best friend was a witch," Elena blurted out.

I cocked my head in question.

She nervously fingered the lace of her boots. "I didn't believe her but I do now," she let out a bitter laugh.

"_Was_ a witch?"

"She disappeared two years ago," her voice was hoarse. "There was a time when I thought that there was something wrong with her. When I thought that she was-" Elena buried her face between her knees, "When all along, I was the freak of nature."

"Hey, you're not a freak," I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled her against my chest.

She stilled for a moment and then gave in to the embrace, her face turned in towards my chin.

"What I said the other night," I cleared my throat, "About how I can never trust you?"

Elena gazed up at me. She looked more beautiful than ever in the ominous shade if that was even possible.

"I was wrong," I whispered. "When I first found out about you, it threw me for a loop. I didn't know what to assume and my past made me assume the worst. But I don't think that you're like _them_ at all. I've been acting like a jerk and I'm sorry." It felt good to get that off my chest because that was the veiled truth. Somewhere along the way, I had started seeing Elena for who she was and not _what_ she was.

She smiled shyly, drawing my eyes to her parted lips which were within seconds, crushed below mine. Her fingers knotted in my hair, pulling me closer. I surrendered all too willingly, wanting nothing more than to lose myself to her.

When I finally found the will to release her lips, she moaned and snuggled up to me. "That was quite an apology," she beamed.

Stefan was right. _I was whipped._

* * *

**Finally they kiss! ;) Did you guys like it? Let me know your views and suggestions. Love you. Xoxo!**


End file.
